Queen Takes Knight
by andromeda90
Summary: Drabbles full of Quistis and Seifer! Quistis misses it all, she saves him from a fight, he....well, he decides to take off on a journey!


Heya!! Happy holidays!! Here are some drabbles I wrote when I didn't have internet….finally going around to posting them…so yep, each is a different drabble and they do not follow an order…  
Hope you guys enjoy them!! I love Seifer and Quistis!! They are the best!!

Pairing: Quistis/Seifer  
Warnings: some character death, angst in some  
……………………….

…………………………  
**Missing you, Missing Me**

Her fingertips gently swept over the picture frames. Dust had accumulated on them over the year they were gone. She smiled wistfully, picking one of the frames up.

She used the sleeve of her uniform to wipe the dust off. There they were, happy faces, laughing.

She could still hear his voice; feel his touch upon her skin.

She wondered then, if every time he looked at her, he recognized her. She would like to think that she was important enough for him to feel something in her presence. She knew the truth was that he hadn't, but she could still dream.

She never stopped dreaming. It was the only thing she had left, her dreams.

Everyone thought that she was after Squall. Even to this day, she was sure that people felt weird mentioning Squall and Rinoa's relationship. Quistis shook her head amused at the thought.

It had never been him, who truly her heart, but it didn't really matter, since the one who held her heart was gone.

It had been sweet, while it lasted. It ended so quickly, the moment he fell under the spell.

Quistis sighed, putting the frame back down. She had to move on, but she still missed him….

her heart still yearns for him….

Too bad she was sure he wasn't losing any sleep over her….

No, he probably forgot about her already, a flittering memory…….

"Quistis! Come on!" Quistis smiled sadly, shooting the frame one last glance, before leaving her room to join her friends.

……………………….

……………………………….

**Hands on Me**

………………………….

Quistis pushed her bangs back, getting aggravated with them. She wasn't sure how she managed to fight with them always getting on her face. Must be the adrenaline, she figured.

A sudden gust of wind hit her. She took a deep breath enjoying the smell of the ocean and the cool feel of the wind against her heated skin.

A flash of gray caused her to stop. There was nothing there. Of course there wasn't….what was she expecting? Who was she expecting? She sighed, before making her way over to the beach.

She missed him, truthfully. He was the only one who really understood her, who knew what it was like.

Sometimes, at night, she would make plans of just walking out of the garden and searching for him. She would plan of what she would say to him once she found him. A whole dialogue, script would be made in her mind.

That was how she fell asleep most of the time, with images of smiling emerald eyes and a deep baritone laugh.

………………….

Quistis laid back in the sand and stared up at the darkening sky. It was nice to not do anything and just enjoy the sound of crashing waves. There was no worry. There was no pending end of the world.

It was nice…..now if only she had someone to share it with….

Moments like these, where it was just her, that she allowed herself to wonder where he was and if he remembered her.

"I never thought I would see the day that the great Instructor Trepe would skip a class."

Quistis froze, because she knew that deep mocking voice. A voice she dreamt hearing again, but that now caused her to freeze. She sat up and looked up, into emerald eyes.

"Seifer." Quistis muttered, causing Seifer to flash his infamous smirk.

"Quistis." Seifer cocked an eyebrow and sat next to her. Quistis smiled and looked out into the horizon.

"I'm not skipping class, I'm actually taking a vacation." Quistis answer Seifer's unasked question.

"How about you, didn't think I'll ever see you again." Quistis turned to look at him.

He didn't say anything, he just raised his hand up to her. Quistis looked at him, unsure for a few seconds, before placing her hand in his.

Seifer smiled and she returned the smile with one of hers.

…………………….

……………………………..

**What Hurts the Most**  
……………………

She could hear the rain against raging against the newly restored orphanage. She smiled sadly, staring out the window, watching as the rain fell angrily upon the earth.

She curled into the bed sheets, smelling the lavender, just like when she was a tiny girl. She could still remember the many times she would sneak into his bed, scared of the storms. He would never deny her, not when her eyes were wide with fear, pleading for him to keep her safe and be her knight in shining armor.

She let out a bitter laugh, clutching the sheets tighter as tears flowed down her cheeks.

……………………………

_She sat there, unable to do anything. Blood seeped down into the ground, turning the puddles red. _

_He stood in front of her, hyperion raised high. He was her knight, always had been. _

_he would protect her and keep her safe, he had promised her. _

_Seifer could feel his energy seeping away from him, but he would not fail her. He couldn't fail her, not again. Not this time. _

_He growled, closing his eyes and summoning Bahamut. _

……………………………….

"Come on Quistis," Selphie cooed, trying to get her friend to try on the dress.

"Yeah, Quisty, try it on." Rinoa added. They had gotten her out of her room and out shopping. However, it seemed that was as much as they were going to get from her. Quistis sighed, pushing the dress away, not in the mood for trying on clothes. She didn't want to be there.

She wanted him back.

"Don't you think it is time to move on, sweety?" Rinoa sighed, placing her hand on Quistis arm. Quistis glared at her, moving away from her touch. How dare she? She didn't know how it felt to lose a loved one. She still had Squall and Selphie still had Irvine.

"Don't you dare." Quistis hissed glaring at her.

"Honey, we are worried about you." Selphie tried, wrapping an arm for comfort around RInoa's shoulder, who was hurt by Quistis tone.

Quistis glared at her, but just turned around and stormed off. Couldn't they think of her pain? Couldn't they try to put themselves in her shoes?

………………………….

"_Seifer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, watching as Seifer fell down to the group, hyperion slipping from his fingers. She crawled over to him, pulling him in his lap._

"_Quisty." Seifer muttered, smiling gently up at her. _

_Neither of the two had magic or potions left. Quistis felt tears blurring her vision._

"_Hey, don't cry my Queen." Seifer muttered, hand reaching up to brush her tears away. Quistis couldn't help but chuckle at Seifer's nickname for her. _

"_Don't leave me, not again." She whispered, unwilling to let him go._

"_Shh, it'll be fine." Seifer whispered, eyes beginning to droop._

"_No! NO! NOOO!!!!" Quistis wailed, feeling Seifer suddenly slump against her. No….please Hyne no._

………………………….

Quistis smiled a watery smiled, placed a bouquet of flowers on his grave.

"I loved you, you know. I would have married you. I would have gone to the end of the world with you." Quistis whispered.

……………

"_Hey, Quisty, what do you think of a honeymoon in Galbadia?" Seifer asked her, startling her from her reading._

"_What?" Quistis looked at him like he had grown another head. Seifer actually flushed and shrugged._

"_Nothing, never mind. Got to go train…." Seifer said, playing with the black velvet box hidden in the pocket of his coat. _

…………………….

"I love you Seifer…."

………………………………….

………………………………………..

**My Feelings For You are Forever  
…………..**

She stood there, by the gate, watching as he walked off into the dark. She clutched the locket that hung around her neck. She was rooted to the spot, her voice gone suddenly.

She wished she could scream out to him, to stop….

She wished she could run over to him….to stop him….

but she couldn't….all she could do was watch as he left her….

……………………….

"_Have you ever thought of leaving?" _

"_I…..well…." She trailed off, but the dark look in his emerald eyes made her answer._

"_Sometimes, when everything becomes too much…..yes…." _

"_Would you ever do it?"_

"_No." _

…………………………

She found the strength to take a step forward. She took another and another, her boots echoing on the pavement.

She knew he had heard her. His shoulders tensed and he stopped walking. However, he didn't turn around to look at her.

Her heart raised, thoughts and words rushing through her head, unable to be expressed.

……………………

"_Would you ever truly forgive me?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_For killing so many people?"_

"_Not more than any of us." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before grabbing her books and leaving for class. She never saw his wistful look. _

………………………

"Are you going to stop me then?" He spoke, breaking the silence finally.

"Why?" She asked him.

"I'm tired of waiting for changes….changes that won't happen…." He answered her.

…………………………

"_Do you resent me?" this question caused him to look at her, startled. Emerald eyes wide. _

"_What? Why would I resent YOU of all people?" he asked, amused. _

"_Because I tended to favor him over you." She sighed, looking into his eyes, trying to read his emotions. _

"_My dear Quisty, a knight could never resent his queen."_

……………………………

She froze. Was he talking about the others? About her?

"Go back inside Quistis." He told her, before beginning to walk again.

Quistis turned her sapphire eyes to the garden, thinking of all the people there. She thought of her job, of all the work she still needed to do…she thought of her empty room and empty bed.

She ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. She felt herself break into a smile as she threw herself at him, causing him to slightly stumble.

"A knight shouldn't order his queen around." She said, hugging him tight. She felt him shaking and heard his laughter. She smiled, allowing him to turn around and puller her into his arms.

"Well, what does my Queen order, then?" he mused.

"A nice warm place to spend the rest of our lives together." Quisty answered, without missing a beat. Seifer's eyes widen a fraction, before softening as he took her hand in his.

"I guess, everything changes in the end, after all." He kissed her hand, before tugging her along, resuming his….no…..resuming their journey.

……………………….

………………………………..

**Beauty and the Beast**

…………..  
Quistis sighed as she stared at her reflection. There was another ball, held for another celebration. She didn't really care anymore. She had been to way too many celebrations already and she was barely what, twenty five? Quistis sighed and placed her brush back down.

She really did not want to go out, but she knew Selphie and Rinoa would be on her if she did not go. Not that she would see a lot of them anyhow, they would be dancing away with their dates. She was not lucky enough to have a date….just like always.

Quistis shook her head, before walking out of her room, deciding to make her entrance so she could leave early. She rather leave before the party got really started.  
At least Selphie and Rinoa couldn't get mad at her, since she was going to the ball, even if just for a few minutes.

She slipped into the room and couldn't help smiling. The room was beautifully decorated, like always. It never seized to take her breath away.

She stood next to the wall, watching as more couples began to come on. Selphie and Rinoa had not arrived yet. None of the others were there yet, not even Zell who usually got to the parties early for the hotdogs. How Zell managed to get hotdogs at every ball, was beyond Quistis.

She was happy that the library girl as they used to call her, was finally getting comfortable around them. She was glad that Zell had found someone, even if it did hurt to be lonely, she was happy for her friends.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!"

Quistis turned to look at the entrance, hearing a commotion beginning to escalate. She rushed over and felt her heart stop. She knew that hot headed blond. If nothing was done soon, a fight would ensue.

"Seifer! There you are! I thought you were not going to show up!" Quistis exclaimed, pushing pass the people to grab Seifer's arm.

"Huh?" Seifer raised an eyebrow at her. Quistis wanted to smack him, but she refrained from doing that and just tugged him away from the crowd.

"Let us dance!" Quistis chirped, dragging Seifer into the dance floor.

"Trepe, what is going on?" Seifer asked as he began dancing with her.

"Well, I just saved you from getting into a fight and getting kicked out of Garden again." Quistis sighed.

"I know, but why?" Seifer asked, twirling Quistis around.

"Because you deserve to be here as much as anyone else. You are a SeeD, you earned it." Quistis answered, finding herself smiling as Seifer twirled her again.

"You know, I always thought you looked good in red, instructor." Seifer smirked, pulling Quistis closer.

"I'm not your instructor anymore Seifer, but thank you. You always looked good in anything, which is what made you a cocky bastard wasn't it?" Quistis found herself teasing Seifer as  
they were old friends.

"You wound me Quisty, besides, you should know that it is my cockiness that makes me look good." Seifer quirked a grin.

Quistis found herself enjoying the celebration, dancing most of the night with Seifer.

……………..

The End

Yep, there you go, my drabbles for this pairing….  
Hopes you guys enjoyed them!! review and tell me what you thought of them, alright? Happy holidays!! Much love!!!


End file.
